Daddy's Girl
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Bella dies in labour and Edward is left to raise their daughter on his own, while struggling to manage his grief will he make a decent father? Or will his depression drag his daughter down too? And what will happen when his daughter grows up and her body matures? Especially if there are no boys around. How will he cope with the realisation that she is just like her mother?
1. Octobre 18th 2006

_**Authors Warning: Before you read this story know it contains aspects that may upset some people. This story contains incest, grief, depression, unhealthy dependence, sexial situations and so on. This is the story of two damaged people, one with a chance to heal who is unknowingly damaged by the grief of the other causing healing to be impossible for the both of them. This is the story of two people, a father and daughter with a dangerous dependence on each other. Their unhelthy relationship causes them to rely completely on each other and in turn they become everything to each other, family, friend, lover, their relationship is unhealthy and damaging to them both but is portrayed in a positive light. This is a love story between a father and daughter and the happy ending will be their relationship.**_

_**If you are not comfortable with any aspect of this story, do not read it. I in no way condone incest or any other unhealthy aspect of this story but if it botheres you, there is a small X at the top of the page, if not, I hope you enjoy this story.**_

* * *

**October 18th 2006**

I couldn't think.

It's like my brain just shut down.

I remember the screaming.

I remember the blood.

And then she was gone.

My Bella.

And she was gone.

I remember holding her.

I remember how she cried in my arms, wondering what was wrong with her mother. She didn't even know the word yet, but she knew Bella was her mother, and she knew she was dead.

I still remember Bella's last words. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She had chocked out with her last breath. My wife, my Bella, is dead.

Everything was a blur from the moment it began. For hours afterwards I felt as though I were walking through a dream. All I knew was Renesmee. I held her warm body to my chest and I just couldn't let her go. I had tried to hate her, to blame her for this. But the second I heard the complete purity of her thoughts I knew I could do nothing but love her. She is all I have left.

My Renesmee.

My baby.

My whole world.

My everything.

I hated that I had brought her into the world like this. All she had ever known was death. She never knew her mother, yet she loved her with all her heart. My baby girl was not fifteen seconds old when her heart shattered, just like mine. I guess now we match.

I have this vague recollection of Jacob leaving. He told the others not to fight, that I remember. He was grieving too, but he couldn't bring himself to fight. I looked at his face as he left and he looked so tired, so beaten down. He looked like I felt.

I wanted it all to end, I wasn't even aware of where I was, what I was doing. I held Renesmee close. I bathed her. I dressed her. I fed her. All the while I was just going through the motions, not even knowing what I was doing. I was barely coherent.

I just felt dead inside. All I knew was I had to care for Renesmee. She needed me, and I needed her.

* * *

_**Authors Note: In no way do I approve of incest, but I just had to write this story. There is a warning at the top, if you have read this far I am assuming you are okay with what you have been warned will happen. Some chapters will be increadibly short, some as long as one sentence, but the story will update **_**very****_ fast. I welcome possitive reviews and constructive critisism, abuse will be reported._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	2. Octobre 22nd 2006

**October 22****nd** **2006**

I left the house today. I couldn't bear them all. The looks, the thoughts, the pity. I just had to get away from it all.

I took Renesmee to the cottage that belonged to Bella and I. _Had_ belonged to Bella and I. Bella was gone. Now it was just mine.

It had been four days and I had not put her down. No one else had held her, I had not let her out of my arms. Whatever she needed I could provide. I just wanted to hold her in my arms until the end of time.

When Bella died, I felt like I did too. I felt as though I were nothing, just empty, numb. I _had_ to hold Renesmee. Holding her was all I had. I felt as though if I were touching her in some way I could survive. She kept me grounded. I felt that if I let her go I would just float away into nothingness.

All I had left was this little baby. She was my world now, and if I let go I would fall off the face of the earth. Renesmee was the only thing keeping me in place.

She had started to ask questions. What happened when she was born. She still didn't understand, so I explained it to her.

I had to teach my four day old daughter about life and death. She asked if she had killed her mother. She asked if it had been her fault. I had to explain to my four day old daughter how I had caused her mothers death, and how she was the only good to come from my reckless actions.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I wasn't kidding when I said it would update quickly.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. October 27th 2006

**October 27****th** **2006**

Rosalie stopped by today. She brought baby clothes and blood. It wasn't human this time. She brought animal blood and insisted that I drink it too. She knew I couldn't hunt. I couldn't put Renesmee down.

Rose tried to talk to me. Tried to make me feel better. I sent her away. I didn't need her pity. I just needed Renesmee.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. November 14th 2006

**November 14th 2006**

Alice stopped by today. She measured Renesmee so that she knew what size clothes to by when she went shopping.

She showed up in the morning with a measuring tape. I made her measure her in my arms. I had still not put her down. Alice returned in the evening with more clothes than Renesmee could wear before she grew out of them.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. November 28th 2006

**November 28th 2006**

I still haven't put her down. I take her to the large double bed at night to sleep. I'm not afraid she will roll out of bed and onto the floor because she can't roll out of my arms. I'm holding her too tight for that to happen.

She doesn't complain so I guess I'm not hurting her. I just don't want to let go.

I sing her the lullaby I wrote for Bella every night. She says she likes it.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. December 2nd 2006

**December 2nd 2006**

I taught her to use the toilet today. She doesn't need nappies any more. She knows when she needs to go and I take her to the bathroom. I always know what Renesmee needs as soon as she does.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	7. December 25th 2006

**December 25th 2006**

We didn't celebrate Christmas with the family. We barely celebrated at all. I told her what Christmas was and she thought it pointless to celebrate with gifts and family, especially seeing as our family will never be complete.

We stayed inside and I read her stories. It was nice.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	8. January 1st 2007

**January 1st 2007**

We didn't celebrate new years either. Renesmee doesn't like the idea of time passing. For all we know she would grow old and die in no time at all. She knows this. She doesn't want to celebrate her possibly being a year closer to death.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	9. February 17th 2007

**February 17th 2007**

Renesmee is growing so fast. Rose usually shows up when the blood supply runs low with more, and Alice is always measuring her and bringing more clothes. That is all I see of my family. I don't want to see them. I don't need their pity.

I have all the family I need, right here, in my arms. And I will never let go.

Renesmee is drinking more and more. We ran out of blood today. I guess Rose doesn't know how much she drinks because she hasn't shown up.

I may accept my family's help, but I will not ask for it.

I took Renesmee out hunting today. I brought syringes and everything I needed to drain the animal's blood. I instructed my little girl to hold onto my neck and wrap her legs around my waist. She clung to me like a hot little back pack.

I tackled the dear down and was about to drain and store it's blood when instead she climbed over my shoulder and sunk her teeth into it's flesh.

I wouldn't need to keep blood all the time. Renesmee and I could hunt for it ourselves.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	10. February 26th 2007

**February 26th 2007**

Rose finally showed up. I accepted the blood and told her we wouldn't need her to bring it any more. I could provide for my child without her help.

* * *

_**~SoohpieAngel69**_


	11. Octobre 18th 2007

**October 18th 2007**

Renesmee's birthday was today. Alice called and asked if they should come over to celebrate. I told her not to. Renesmee and I stayed inside and grieved the anniversary of my wife, her mother's death.

I wish I could stop her from hurting. I wish I could make it so that she would never suffer.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	12. June 19th 2008

**June 19th 2008**

I taught my daughter to read today. She picked it up rather well. Renesmee is so very clever.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	13. June 20th 2008

**June 20th 2008**

She can write now too.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	14. August 4th 2008

**August 4th 2008**

I have started teaching Renesmee. I can't send her to school but I can teach her all she needs to know while she sits on my lap with a book in her hands. As a mind reader I would make a better teacher for her than anyone else ever could. There is no need to leave the house for any reason other than to hunt.

I will never let her go.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	15. August 5th 2008

**August 5th 2008**

Renesmee counted to ten today. Then she counted to twenty. Thirty. Forty. Fifty. And then she got stuck. I told her it was okay and we went to bed.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	16. August 7th 2008

**August 7th 2008**

She made it all the way to one hundred today. If she can count to one hundred, she can count to anything. I am so proud of my little girl.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	17. May 19th 2009

**May 19th 2009**

I put Renesmee down today. She is getting to big for me to carry her around all the time. She is not even three years old yet but she looks almost six.

She had never stood on her own before so her legs were shaky underneath her and it took her a few hours to master the art of walking.

That did not mean of course, that I would let her go. I had to have my hands on her at all times. I was either holding her hand, or my hand was on her shoulder, or she was in my arms. I could not let her go.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	18. September 15th 2010

**September 15th 2010**

She grows up so fast. I hardly notice the time passing until I realise she doesn't fit in my arms as well as she used to. Renesmee just kept growing. While Alice was measuring her it was clear she had noticed too.

"I'm going to have to start buying you bra's soon?" My sister announced, referring to the small lumps on her chest that were beginning to develop into breasts.

**What are bra's?** My daughter asked me and I responded immediately from where I stood against the wall.

I hated that I was so far away from her. She was not even a metre away but I itched to hold her, to touch her in some way. But Alice worried about me. My distancing myself from Renesmee when she was around made Alice think I was getting better, not that there is anything wrong with a father wanting to hold his child.

"Bra's are an item of clothing love." I informed her while Alice cocked an eyebrow at me. "They are designed to support breasts, which, at your age, you are starting to grow." I explained, as simply as I could.

**Breasts are a part of the female anatomy that has to do with the reproductive system.** She recalled from the medical texts I had read her.

"Exactly." I confirmed, proud of her memory, we had barely touched the topic of human anatomy, it only served to remind her that she was not human. I still remember how she cried when she found out that labour for a woman carrying a human child is rarely fatal. "You grow up very fast little one, and your body is beginning to mature."

Alice stood back and slipped the tape measure back into her pocket. "You can get dressed now sweet heart." She instructed and I fought the urge to walk over and help her with her clothes.

**What does that mean for me? That I am beginning to mature?** Renesmee asked me curiously and ever so slightly concerned.

"It is nothing to be afraid of love." I assured her as she dressed. "It simply means that your body is starting to develop in different ways." I explained simply. "Your hips will broaden and you will develop breasts, your body will become more shapely. It is all part of growing up." I informed my little girl.

**It's strange, I have never heard her speak out loud.** My sister's thoughts interrupted our conversation as she said her goodbyes.

The second Alice closed the door Renesmee was in my arms. She ran to me so fast I would have fallen down had the wall not been there to support me.

**I miss you when you're not holding me.** Renesmee said as she held me tight.

"And I hate to let you go." I assured her.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	19. September 17th 2010

**September 17th 2010**

As I lay in bed with Renesmee that night I decided to bring up something that had been bothering me for some time. "Renesmee?" I asked and she lifted her head from my chest to look me in the eye.

**Yes Daddy?** She asked me as she always had.

"Your aunt mentioned something to me the other day, and it got me thinking." I told her, she merely nodded for me to go on. "You have never used your voice, ever. I have not once let you out of my sight and you have never spoken to me out loud. Why is that?"

**I don't really know.** Renesmee considered my question for a moment. **I guess I have just never needed to. You can hear me like this, so I have no need to speak.**

"Would you like to speak?" I asked my daughter.

She considered this too. **If I have to I guess I could try but I have no need of my voice.** She then snuggled closer to me. **I am tired now. I love you Daddy.** And with that she went to sleep in my arms.

* * *

_**~SophieAngl69**_


	20. February 2nd 2011

**February 2nd 2011**

I am surprised everyday that Renesmee still lets me bathe her. She is physically becoming a teenager, yet she never complains. I decided that if she ever asked to bathe herself, just once, I would let her. But if she did not ask, I would not give up any way to care for my daughter. I loved her and I would look after her however she would let me for as long as she would let me.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'm sorry about how little each chapter holds, I want to get this whole story up today but it takes a while for a chapter to upload, I can tell you though that I am currently writing the end of the second last chapter.**_

_**Guest - I don't understand what you mean by hoping this story will be like the others, it is all from Edward's POV and this story is deliberately set out in such a way to evoke a certain reaction from readers, the lack of content in chapters shows just how little happens over the years. And while I do not approve of incest I agree, there should be more stories like this, the setting is all there, but if you want a story that doesn't exist, write it yourself, I would happily help you with it if you were to try.**_

_**~SophiAngel69**_


	21. July 14th 2011

**July 14th 2011**

Renesmee is growing so fast. Alice was here again. She has come every month since Renesmee and I came here. She asked Renesmee if she would like me to leave the room this time as my little girl was not quite so little any more. Renesmee looked to be the physical age of 15 and my sister thought she might be more comfortable without her father in the room while she was mostly undressed.

A look of pure horror came over My daughter's face and she looked at me in fear that I would leave. Renesmee had never been in a different room to me and was terrified by the thought. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, Alice brushed the idea off and proceeded with her reason for being here.

While I see Renesmee naked every day when I bathe her, I take what I see as normal. Alice always seems to be the one to point out things that I have already noted myself and brushed off.

"You really do grow fast Renesmee." Alice noted. "Your skin is starting to stretch a little."She said, pointing out her hips and breasts where the slight stretch marks were visible. "Because you heal fast those will probably fade real quick," Alice assured her, "but I could bring you some cream to put on them to help it along." My sister offered.

I looked to Renesmee to see her response. **That would be okay.** She assured me. **I would like my body to not be abnormal.** I cut off that line of thinking immediately.

"Renesmee don't you ever think that." I ordered her. "You are beautiful and don't you ever think otherwise." She smiled at me as I said that.

**You think I am beautiful?** She asked me, unable to accept the complement without reassurance.

"Of course you are." I assured my little girl. "You are my beautiful baby no matter how big you get." She smiled broadly at me as Alice stepped back, by now finished measuring her. "And stretch marks are perfectly normal, most girls get them when their bodies start to mature. They will fade on their own but what your aunt is suggesting will simply speed up the process." I explained and Renesmee nodded, beginning to dress herself.

**I would like that.** She told me happily.

"She says yes." I relayed to my sister.

* * *

That night, after Alice had been shopping and dropped off more clothes for Renesmee, we were both preparing for bed when I suggested she use the knew cream her aunt had bought her.

**Can you do it?** Renesmee asked me and I jumped at the chance to do anything for my daughter.

"Of course." I agreed with a smile. I had no problem with helping her undress as I did so every night when I bathed her.

When my daughter stood naked before my I unscrewed the lid of the cream and, gathering some on my finger, I proceeded to trace the very faint lines on her hips. Once I had applied the cream to her hips I moved on to the small lines on her breasts. I slowly worked the cream into her skin, making minute circles with my fingers as I spiralled down one line before moving on to the next.

As I was doing this Renesmee began to fidget uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," I apologised immediately. "Is the cold bothering you?" I asked, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

**No, it's fine.** Renesmee assured me. **It feels nice, just a little weird.**

With a polite nod I went back to my job of dealing with her stretch marks. It wasn't until the smell hit my nose that I realised the true meaning of what she had told me. I jumped to my feet and stepped back in shock at the smell of my own daughter's arousal.

**Why did you stop?** She asked me innocently. **There is still one line left.**

I thought carefully about my words before answering her. "Renesmee," I began and then stopped, still unsure of what to say. "I think you should finish it on your own." I said, holding the cream out to her.

**Why?** My daughter asked me curiously, taking the small tub from me as instructed.

I paused again before responding. I had not been prepared for this sort of conversation, but what parent would be. "Because, like you said, it felt nice when I touched you like that." She nodded in confirmation as I went on. "Well that is not the kind of nice that Daddy's should make their daughters feel." I explained.

**Why not?** She asked, always so full of questions.

I opted to go for the simple answer. "Because it is inappropriate." I told her and she nodded, sensing I did not want her to ask why.

Things were awkward after that and I was apprehensive about holding her in my arms when we went to bed tonight. But I knew she could not sleep without me and it pained me to not be touching her. Just not like before.

I decided that in the morning, I would have to explain some things to her.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	22. July 15th 2011

**July 15th 2011**

I felt it was important to speak to Renesmee as soon as possible, so first thing in the morning I had her sit with me at the table in the kitchen. I had spent all night thinking of how I should explain things to her, and I was _still_ unprepared. I suddenly had no idea how to speak to my daughter.

I was a very long and embarrassing conversation as I explained to her everything involved in sex and sharing your body with someone else. I had told her years ago where babies came from so she had _some_ idea, but now that she was older I went into more detail as she has more questions. Her curiosity won out and she wanted to know _everything_.

It was almost impossible to explain to her why it was inappropriate for _me_ to touch her like that. She did not seem to understand that that is not something families should do to each other but she eventually just accepted that I must be right.

That conversation did cause her to ask me a question that had not even crossed my mind though. **You said that when their bodies start to mature, women have cycles.** She reminded me and I nodded her to continue. **Why haven't I?**

Her question puzzled me as I had no idea how to answer her. "Well sweetheart, some women start later than others, but I can call Carlisle to ask him if you like?" I offered and she nodded her agreement.

**I would like to know if there is something wrong with me.** She said simply.

"Renesmee listen to me." I ordered her instantly. "You are beautiful and perfect in every way. Nothing will _ever_ be wrong with you." I assured my daughter who smiled shyly at me, a small blush gracing her cheeks.

* * *

_**~SophiAngel69**_


	23. July 16th 2011

**July 16th 2011**

Carlisle stopped by today like I asked him to and I stood against the wall while he addressed Renesmee, marvelling at how much she has grown.

"So your father tells me you are confused as to why you haven't started your period yet." He began the conversation.

**Yes.** Renesmee nodded.

"Well I will begin by explaining that it is perfectly normal for women to go through puberty as late as fourteen." He explained to her and she nodded. "But you are not human, and we cannot be sure how your body will treat such changes." My adoptive father went on.

**So you do not know how unnatural I am?** My daughter thought, sadly looking at the ground.

"NO!" My voice caught the attention of them both and Carlisle looked at me puzzled. "Renesmee you are perfect." I assured my baby. "You are not unnatural, you are amazing, you are wonderful, you are the most beautiful girl in all the world and you are _not_ unnatural. Do you understand me?" I demanded, refusing to let her continue thinking she was anything less than perfect.

Renesmee smiled at me, touched by my kind words. **I love you Daddy.** She told me as her arms found themselves wrapped around my neck and her head ended up on my shoulder. I was not sure when I had crossed the room to approach her, or when I had crouched down to her eye level, all I knew was that my baby was in my arms and everything would be alright.

When I finally let her go there was a very thorough medical examination and Carlisle took some blood and left to go run his tests.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	24. July 18th 2011

**July 18th 2011**

I received a phone call from Carlisle today. He explained to me that Renesmee's vampire and human half do not completely work together, as she is part vampire, she cannot have children. The parts are all there, they just don't work.

She took the news surprisingly well. She had never been interested in the idea of having children of her own, she still had nightmares about her mother's death.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	25. December 22nd 2011

**December 22nd 2011**

Renesmee was lying in my arms, tossing and turning, she could not get comfortable tonight. Naturally wanting to help her relax I played her some soothing music and gave my daughter a back rub. I hated that she was uncomfortable and I worried that something may be wrong with her.

I relaxed the muscles in her shoulders and then moved onto the centre of her back and she began directing my movements. She would tell me what places to touch and how hard to work the muscles there.

I was glad to be helping ease my daughter's discomfort until my hands were making their way across her sides, under her instruction, and my fingertips accidentally brushed the sides of her breasts.

**That feels nice.** I heard her think and I instantly retracted my hands. How was it that I always managed to get myself into these situations? **Why did you stop?** My daughter asked, looking up to meet my eye.

I thought for a long moment before responding. "Because, I have told you before Renesmee, it is inappropriate for me to touch you like that." I told her finally.

She closed her eyes in frustration. **But I want you too.**

"Renesmee," I began, preparing to explain once again how it is wrong when she shook her head.

**Don't do it like that then.** She instructed me and lay her head down, baring her naked back to me. **Just touch my back, that is not inappropriate, and I will try not to think about it feeling good. **I was hesitant to touch her again but then she spoke again. **Please Daddy, help me.** Renesmee knew I could not deny her anything and so, reluctantly, I began to massage the muscles in her back once more.

My daughter did her best to keep her thoughts innocent but sometimes she would slip up and I would hear a small snippet of how she felt.

After a good ten minutes it was evident that her frustration was getting the better of her and she finally reached back to grab my hands and place them over her breasts.

We both froze.

She was just as surprised as I was as she had not thought about what she was doing.

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't have spoken if I tried, I couldn't even clear my throat, her breasts were so incredibly soft.

**Please.** She begged and I slowly began to move my hands. I wasn't thinking, I had to stop this, this is my daughter I am touching.

"Renesmee," I started once again trying to explain why I had to stop but no words would come.

**Please don't stop.** She begged me and my rational mind seemed to have abandoned me.

Without thinking I caressed her breasts, I pinched her nipples between my thumb and forefinger resulting in a silent moan from my little girl.

She rolled onto her side so that the mattress no longer impeded my movements and to prevent my arm from being torn of I also lay on my side. I could smell her arousal through her clothes and my right hand left her breast to travel down, across her stomach and into her pyjama pants. I heard her sharp intake of breath as my cold finger found her dripping centre.

**I have to stop this.** I told myself, over and over. **She is my **_**daughter**_**.** But try as I might I simply could not bring myself to stop, it had been a _long_ time since I had touched a woman as I was now touching her.

My lips caressed her neck and my fingers explored her body, surprised at times by the heat they found there. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I could not stop myself. I love my daughter, and I do not want to taint her in such a way but I could not stop.

Once I had been able to fight my lustful desires, but I had not had a taste for it then. I _have_ touched a woman in this way, I know what it is like to feel such pleasure, and now that I know what I am missing, it is impossibly hard to fight these urges.

Her body was stiff and my unnecessary breath was rapid, I was unable to hide my hardness pressing against her lower back. **Daddy yes, please don't stop!** Her thoughts begged me and her sense of urgency in spurned me on. One of my fingers brushed against her entrance as the others focused on her clitoris.

One of her hands latched onto the sheets and the other onto my thigh, her body shook with pleasure and her head thrust back as she bucked her hips against my fingers, slowly riding out her orgasm.

Renesmee relaxed into my arms as I retracted my hands from where they were. **I love you Daddy.** She told me as she closed her eyes and happily fell asleep in my arms.

When I was certain she would not wake, I quickly slipped off to the bathroom, cursing my actions. I had just _touched_ my daughter, my _daughter_. I approached the sink to wash her juices off my fingers but instead I stared at my fingers, slick with my daughter's arousal.

I could still smell her on my fingers and I brought my hand to my face to take a deep breath and inhale her heavy scent. Shamefully, I parted my lips and let my tongue dart out to taste her from my finger.

I knew what I had done was sick and wrong in so many ways, but I could not ignore how my body had reacted to her. I licked her juices from my finger's, pushing aside the thought that the source of that heavenly taste was in the next room.

As wrong as it was, I opened my pants and grasped my erection, pumping myself back and forth thought of my Renesmee. It was over fairly soon and I cleaned up the evidence of what I had just done, I returned to the bedroom and climbed onto the bed, pulling her into my arms.

I held my content, sleeping child and saw the smile that graced her lips as I did so.

I am a horrible person.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	26. December 23rd 2011

**December 23rd 2011**

Renesmee was so happy when she woke up, she did not hate me for what I had done, in fact she was on cloud nine all morning. She was sitting down to lunch when I finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." I apologised to my little girl.

Renesmee looked up and met my eye. **Sorry for what? **She asked me simply.

I sighed. "For what I did to you last night." I told her, earning myself quizzical look.

**You did what I asked you too,** my Renesmee reminded me, **why would you be sorry?**

I placed my hand in hers and knelt before her. "Because it was wrong of me to do that to you sweet heart," I informed her once again. "I am your father, your guardian, your sole caretaker. I should not betray your trust like that." I told my daughter who silently sighed.

**I love you Daddy.** My daughter assured me. **I love you in every way, I **_**want**_** you to do those things to me because I like it. I don't age like humans do, I am effectively in my mid-teens.** She was right there, she looked more like a fifteen year old than a five year old. **I know you think it is wrong,** Renesmee went on, **but I don't see how anything that feels this right could be wrong.**

I didn't know what was worse, the fear that she would hate me or the reality that she doesn't. I let my head fall until it rested on our joined hands.

I felt her other hand cup my cheek. **Daddy look at me.** My daughter commanded soothingly and I obeyed. **I **_**love**_** you, I know you think it is wrong, but I want this.** She assured me before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a kiss. I knew I should have stopped her or pulled back but instead I found myself kissing her back. **I love you Daddy, in every sense of the word,** she told me with her lips glued to mine. **I want you and I want this.**

We finally pulled back and I looked into my daughter's eyes knowing I could deny this no longer. "I love you too Renesmee." I told her kissing her again.

Well if I'm going to hell anyway…

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	27. January 4th 2012

**January 4th 2012**

I trailed kisses across her jawline. "I love you Renesmee." I mumbled into her neck as my kisses travelled lower.

**I love you too Daddy.** She assured me, tangling her fingers in my hair.

I slid my hand under her shirt and moved it up towards her breast. **Can I touch you?** My daughter asked me and I moved to look her in the eye.

"What exactly do you mean by 'touch me'?" I asked her cautiously.

She bit her lip shyly. **Well… Last time you were the one who, touched, me.** She reminded me, confirming my suspicion of her meaning. **This time I want to touch you.** She released her lip and smiled at me hopefully.

"I… I'm not sure that's a good idea sweetie." I told her hesitantly. What I was doing to her was bad enough bad enough, I wasn't about to use her for my own pleasure.

Renesmee pouted slightly. **I want to do it Daddy.** She practically begged me.

I thought for a long minute before finally relenting. Nodding my head I leaned back so I was sitting on the bed and watched her movements cautiously.

Renesmee licked her lips and, forcing down her nervousness; She crawled forward across the bed and pressed her lips to mine, gently this time. **You can do this Renesmee.** She assured herself before sliding her hands under my shirt and pulling it over my head.

I met her eyes and she bit her lip once more. "You don't have do this Love." I reminded my daughter, not wanting to pressure her.

**I want to.** She assured me as her hands moved to my belt. She unbuckled it painfully slowly and when finally my fly was undone my stiff member sprung forth. Renesmee sat back and just looked at it for a second. **Wow... Are they usually that big?** She though as she stared at me in wonder.

"I wouldn't know," I told her. "I don't make a habit of comparing sizes." I was beginning to fell uncomfortable under her gaze.

She bit her lip again. **Can I touch it?** She asked me and I twitched in anticipation. My daughter jumped in surprise. **It moved!** She announced.

"Yes," I swear, if I could blush... "It does that." I mumbled, embarrassed by this entire situation.

This time she did not wait for permission, she simply reached forward and ran her thumb along my length.

I bit back a moan as her warm hand grasped my erect member but groaned slightly as she began to stoke it. Her hand was so soft and warm, I knew I should feel bad about this but all I could think was the pleasure I felt at her touch.

I gripped the sheets and closed my eyes at this completely new experience. I drew close as she ran her thumb along the underside of the head. **I wonder what it tastes like?** Her thoughts sent me over the edge and I exploded in her hands.

Renesmee jumped back in shock and I instantly felt guilty for what had just happened, she is my _daughter_.

**It spat at me.** Her thoughts brought me out of my head and I opened my eyes to look at her, she was currently hiding behind a pillow. **Oh right, they are supposed to do that, I forgot.** She met my eye and climbed out from behind the pillow looking embarrassed. **Did I do good then?** Renesmee asked me proudly.

"Yes Renesmee," I assured her, "you did good." Her grin was enormous.

**My turn then?** She asked me, blushing ever so slightly.

"Of course dear." I used my shirt to clean up the mess and replaced myself inside my pants, that would not be coming out again tonight.

I lay her down and removed her pants, then shirt, revealing her beautiful body to me. Once her underwear was out of the way I met her eye before spreading her legs and sitting between them. I leaned forward and inhaled her sweet musky scent.

**I hope I don't smell bad.** Her insecurities ran through my head.

"You don't smell bad sweetie, you smell amazing." Her blush tuned scarlet at my words and I moved my head forward to lap at her folds. Her body reacted instantly although she did not make a sound. Renesmee has never spoken a word in her life, not made a single sound, her vocal cords have never been used so they probably just don't work from lack of use.

I am confident if she started speaking aloud she would start making noises in other ways, sighs, moans, etcetera. But if Renesmee does not wish to speak I will not make her.

Her taste was even better than I remembered and I did my best to please her. As I wrapped my tongue around her clitoris I slid one fingertip into her tight entrance. She thrashed wildly for a moment as she came and I licked up her juices.

Renesmee lay there panting silently as I removed my head from between her thighs. **That was amazing Daddy?** She said with a happy smile that I could not help but return, I would do anything to keep my baby happy. **Can we do it again?** She asked me eagerly.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Perhaps another night Renesmee, you need your sleep." I said puling her into my arms and wrapping the blanket around us both.

**I love you Daddy.** She told me happily as she snuggled into me.

"I love you too Renesmee." I told her but she was already asleep.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	28. Novenber 12th 2013

**November 12th 2013**

We had discussed it many times but come the time, I was still just as nervous as always. The horror that my daughter was the woman whom I pleasured at night had worn off over the months we had been together. Renesmee and I had always been together, just now, it was in a new way.

The days were not as hard now that I would spend each night with my Renesmee in my arms, I had held her while she slept every night, but now it just felt different.

I lay above my naked daughter, running my fingers down her sensitive body and causing her to squirm.

**Just do it already Daddy.** She begged and I leaned down to kiss her once more.

"Are you sure you want this Renesmee?" I asked her cautiously.

**I want this Daddy. Please, I need it.** She begged and I moved my hips forward until my hardness rested against her dripping centre.

I took a deep breath, pushing away my fear as I lined myself up with her entrance. She nodded to reassure me permission to do this and I very slowly eased my way inside of her. And just like that, I took my daughter's virginity.

I had to stop when I was fully sheathed inside of her because the feeling was so overwhelming. Her body was so hot it almost burned and she was so tight I felt as though I could finish just from the feel of being in her.

I felt her cringe slightly as I went in and opened my eyes to see Renesmee biting her lip. **Please don't over react.** She begged me.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked her almost fearfully.

**Not much.** I was instantly horrified that I had caused my little girl pain but she instantly attempted to reassured me. **It wasn't bad Daddy, really, it's fine now. It just hurt a little going in is all, you can move now, it's cold but you feel so good inside me.** To prove her point she bucked her hips, causing me to moan at the sensation. **I love you.** She told me and I slowly began to pull out until only the tip remained and then re-enter her.

I watched her silent sounds of pleasure and, knowing she was okay, I allowed myself to enjoy it.

Renesmee wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. She pressed her lips against mine and slid her tongue in my mouth as I set a slow pace, slowly gaining speed.

I caressed her breasts, rolling one nipple between my thumb and forefinger and taking the other into her mouth.

Renesmee wrapped her legs around me and bit my neck as her body shook and she rode out her orgasm, pushing me over the edge as she did so and causing me to spill my seed inside of her.

We both lay there panting for a moment even though I did not need to. I pulled out and lay beside her, holding her in my arms. "I love you Renesmee, more than anything." I assured her in my euphoric state.

**I love you too Daddy, that was amazing.** She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	29. October 18th 2014 10:42 am

**October 18th** **2014 10:42 am**

Renesmee turned seven today. She looks twenty-one though. Today we went to visit our family. Renesmee might grow old soon, and we thought it best they at least meet her before her hair turns grey.

She was so shy about the whole thing, when we walked in the door she just clung to my arm. She looked around the room where everyone was awaiting our arrival and remembered the faces from her childhood. Alice she had seen only a month ago and Carlisle a few years back, and Rose from years before that, but everyone else she had not seen since she was four days old.

Emmett was the first to speak. "Holy crap, you got big." He announced noting that the last time he had seen her she fit perfectly in my arms and now she was a good four inches taller than me, although she did he best to hide behind me.

I quickly turned to glare at my brother. "Would you mind not swearing in front of my daughter?" I asked him rudely and he backed down.

"Sorry," Emmett apologised. "It's just so hard to imagine that that woman was once the little baby you left here with." I nodded knowing this was true, Renesmee had grown quite a bit in the last seven years.

**How can **_**he**_ **think I'm big?** Renesmee mused to herself as she hid behind my shoulder. **He's Huge.** I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Renesmee you remember your uncle Emmett don't you?" I asked her, gesturing to the man with whom I had just been conversing.

**I remember him.** She assured me with a nod of her head.

"She still doesn't talk much does she?" Alice asked me, eyeing Renesmee curiously.

"She talks all the time," I informed my sister. "Just not in a way that you can hear. Renesmee has never used her vocal cords in her life, she does not want to, and seeing as I know what she is saying there is no problem. I will not make her do something she does not want to do." I explained to my family, placing my arm around Renesmee in an almost protective manner.

Esme chuckled at my protectiveness of my daughter. **Fathers.** She sighed. "No one will hurt her Edward, she is safe amongst family." My adoptive mother assured me.

"I know." Was all I said in response. I knew she was safe here, but I still wanted to protect her, she is my perfect not-so-little girl after all, I just want to keep her safe.

Renesmee who was standing slightly behind me wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my neck affectionately. I smiled and leaned into her embrace, but my happiness was short lived when Jasper's thoughts reached my mind.

**Edward! Renesmee's feeling for you are more than just platonic.** He warned me as I slid my arm about her to hold her against my chest while everyone stepped forward to say hello. **I know you don't want to believe this but you are not good for her. You are grieving and too dependant, to cling to her like that will make her do the same to you. I understand she is your whole life, but you are becoming hers. By being the only man in her life you have caused her to see you as **_**everything **_**to her, a father, a friend, and even a lover. You may not have noticed before but she has romantic feelings for you and you need to deal with that immediately. Take her to meet other people, explain how she should not look at you like that, let her meet boys who **_**aren't **_**related to her for once because you two are both dangerously co-dependant on each other. Edward you have damaged your child by raising her in the manner that you did and you both need help, you need to get over Bella's death and she needs to learn you are not the only man in the world.** Jasper was the last to meet Renesmee and he smiled politely while continuing to warn me about how unstable my daughter and I were, at least he had only picked up on her feelings.

Once she had met everyone she turned around to hold me tight, overwhelmed by so many people. Renesmee looked into my eyes and smiled shyly.

**Edward, that is lust, you really need to teach her that this is wrong.** Jasper stressed, not knowing that I had already tried and failed.

**I really wanna kiss you right now.** Renesmee confided, biting her lip and eyeing mine.

I panicked, they couldn't know that Renesmee and I were together, they would never understand. "Not now dear," I told her with a pleasant smile. "We can hunt later."

She looked behind her too our family. **They aren't supposed to know are they?** She asked me sadly.

"Exactly." I confirmed sounding proud, not wanting them to know what we were really discussing.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	30. October 18th 2014 4:31 pm

**October 18th 2014 4:31 pm**

When we finally got home I gave a sigh of relief, I never thought being with my family would be so hard. The second we were through the door though, Renesmee's lips were on mine. She pushed me against the wall and, after the day I had, I eagerly accepted her tongue.

Renesmee led me too the bedroom and we instantly fell onto the mattress, discarding our clothes as we went. **I hate not being able to touch you.** She told me as she straddled my hips.

"I love you Renesmee." I told her before capturing her lips once more.

She moaned silently into my mouth as she lined me up with her entrance and I could not avoid the sounds I made as she slid down my length even if I had wanted to, she is always so warm. "Oh Renesmee," I groaned in-between kisses while she rode me hard and fast. "You are amazing and I love you my baby."

**I love you too Daddy, in every single way.** And then it was over. We had not been trying to be slow, there was something to be said for quick, passionate, need driven sex.

My daughter slid off me and lay beside me with her head on my chest, panting from the force of her orgasm. **They will never understand will they?** She asked me sadly and I sighed.

"No sweetheart, I don't think anyone will understand." I told her sadly. "It will be hard to keep it from them, Jasper has already noticed your side of things but not mine. He says I have damaged you, did I damage you Renesmee?" I twisted my head to look her in the eye, praying she said no.

**I do this because I **_**want **_**to.** She assured me, looking at me with pure love and not a speck or remorse to be seen on her face. **You didn't force me into anything, in fact, it was the opposite.** I knew her words to be true and I pulled her close to me once more.

"It will not be easy to keep this quiet." I told her sadly and her thoughts surprised me.

**Why bother?** Her thoughts were aimed more at herself that at me but I answered all the same.

"Because they would not understand and would try to get between us." I explained as simply as I could.

**I'm not saying we tell them,** my daughter suggested, **I'm saying we should go where they cannot take me away from you.**

I looked at her in shock. "Renesmee, they are our family, we cannot just disappear." I told her and she let out a silent sigh of exasperation.

**No, they were your family.** She contradicted me. **They don't know me and I don't want anything to do with them, especially if they will split us up.** I was surprised by her statement and yet at the same time I found I completely agreed with her. **The only reason we haven't left is because you still want to call them family. They didn't help you when you lost mum. They helped you hide and now complain that hiding is wrong. Why should we risk our relationship for them?** She demanded almost angrily and her tears landed on my chest.

I could not help but agree with her and I would always put my baby first. If she wanted this, then this is what we would do. "You want us to run away together?" I asked her and she smiled.

**Yes.** She assured me instantly. **We could go somewhere where no one knows I am your daughter.**

"Then you should shower before we leave." I advised her and her grin was so large it threatened to tare her face in half.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And so we have reached the end, I would really love feedback because I'm not sure how I feel about it, what do you think? I hope you liked it.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
